Conquering The Obstacles
by TotallyWeird
Summary: Suddenly Sakura finds herself drifting off to unconsciousness draped over the shoulder of a very intimidating man. How did it end up that way? HidanxSakura
1. Prologue

Okay. So this is a **WARNING**. This fic is rated M due to some scenes being sick and twisted. _Very_ sick and twisted. But, hey, Hidan is sick and twisted, right? So, in other words, this is no goody-two-shoes-yay-clap-clap-how-funny story. If you're looking for the giggles, you're in the wrong place. You've been warned.

Anyway, this is my first real fanfic so… have fun. : )

Ps. Sorry if I my writing makes you laugh, English is kinda my second language. I would be glad if you gave me criticism though. Though nothing mean, please.

* * *

_Prologue_

She laid in the grass, small green straws tickling her bare arms and legs, while she blinked into the great big blue that spread from one horizon to the other. Black blurry dots danced in front of her eyes, and sounds of crickets tuned in and out around her. She was pretty sure that her brain was suffering from some very bad concussion. The incident of said concussion was deceiving her memory though. How the heck had that happened? Why was she lying flat on her back staring into the sky? Where was she? And most important of all, _who_ was she? _Uh-oh_, she thought groggily, _this has to be bad_.

A low grunt slipped past her lips as a throbbing pain in the back of her head, and she closed her eyes, hoping to block the sudden dizziness out. In the blink of an eye she found herself forcefully kicked in the side, twirling through the air, and banging herself against the ground as she the force rolled her.

Someone picked her up off her feat by the collar and held her at arms length, and she dangled helplessly while trying to focus her eyes on the large shape holding her captive. But the world wouldn't stop spinning, and all she could make out was that the person was tall, probably male, had wore something black, and had some type of white thing draped over his head.

"What the fuck have you stopped fighting for?" he growled, acid dripping of his deep voice. "Heck, bitch, I'd be enjoying beating the living-fucking-daylight outta you if it weren't for Leader having a stick up his ass telling him to tell me to bring you in more than half alive."

His words weren't making any sense to her in her groggy mind, but his voice sent thrills of fear down her spine, and she wanted nothing but to get away from there at this moment. She went as still as possible in her giddy state, and squeezed her eyes shut.

The man grunted something unintelligible and hurled her mercilessly over his shoulder. And as he set of to who knows where, the slight rocking of his pace as well as her concussion soothed her into involuntary unconsciousness.

* * *

So now you've read the prologue. What d'ya think? :) Review please.


	2. Introduce me to myself, please

The young woman was welcomed into the world by the warmth emitted from a log fire. The heat made her feel secure, and she smiled as it spread through her body. The smoky smell she knew so well filled the air. As she awoke she noticed she was leaning against the trunk of a tree, the bark slightly rough against her back through the thin fabric of her shirt. She wondered absentmindedly who she was, where she was and what she was doing there, but the question didn't seem too important at the moment in her sleepily at ease mind.

Suddenly the happy feelings of security disappeared off into thin air as she felt a presence a few inches to her side. Following her instincts, she stilled completely, holding her breath, and tried to identify the person. It wasn't hard; she could only recognize one presence due to her loss of memory. It was undoubtedly her captor.

She pried one eye open and peered at him. Only to open the second one in surprise. She hadn't been able to see his face before, but judging by his deep voice, she had been expecting some huge dude with a bunch of scars and slightly revolting features.

The man next to her was nothing such. He was young, maybe in his early twenties'. He looked completely at peace, dazing of with his head leaned slightly backwards to rest against the tree trunk. The white thing she'd seen on his head was actually his hair, slicked backward, and in the light of the fire she realized that it had a rather silvery shade to it. The light flickered over his seemingly baby-soft skin, and his long eyelashes were touching his high cheekbones. He was half burrowed into a big black cloak with red swirly clouds on. If she'd been a little more frank, she would've admitted that he looked utterly adorable.

Something glinting from the ground on the other side of him caught her attention. When she realized what it was she regretted her previous thought. Adorableness gone. There on the ground lay a terrifying huge triple-bladed scythe. A shiver ran down her spine when she noticed the red spots along the sharp edges; dried blood. His hand rested on its handle, he probably wanted it near for easy accessing in case of an enemy finding him. And when said hand flexed and gripped the blade, the girl was startled.

Her eyes flew directly to the man's face to see him gazing down unblinkingly, tiredly at her. His eyes were tinted of a very conspicuous purple shade, and they eyed her as if she were a bug he'd found on her sleeve. It was highly unnerving.

"Finally found the time to wake up, have we?" he drawled, "I'm tired of dragging your ass everywhere. You're damned heavy, you know."

She stuttered at his unnecessary mean statement. How rude! "What?" she asked, incredulously. "How dare you?"

His mouth quirked and in amusement, and he turned his head to watch the dying fire. "You shouldn't dare me, I'm frickin' bold, seriously."

She glared at him, fear replaced with momentary anger. "Who are you?" she demanded.

He shot her a glance out of the corner of his eye, unfazed by the level in her voice. "Let me guess, you're suffering from memory loss, right?"

The young girl was slightly stunned. "How did you know?"

He simply raised his eyebrow. "Well, you got frickin' hit on the head, and then you turned pretty much immobile, and you've been pretty much dead for a couple of days." He snorted, "Was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to bring you to some medic, honestly."

"Oh," she replied. "So, um, who are you?"

"Hidan." He replied shortly.

"Just Hidan?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said impassively, "Now don't you dare fucking forget it."

"Right, okay, so what is my name, and why am I here?"

"You're name is Sakura or something stupid like that. And shut up, I want to sleep," Hidan said, closing his eyes.

What? What about her second query? "But why am I here?"

He opened his eyes, turned his head towards her and glared at her. The glint in his eyes made her recoil slightly in fear. "I said, shut the fuck up. Or I'll cut your tongue out," he growled, then rolled his head back before shutting his eyes once again.

Sakura complied, but kept watching him. She didn't understand this man. He seemed to be talkative, crude and extremely rude, and then he turned bossy, and threatened her. She couldn't really say that the man himself was scary; she didn't really have any respect for him. He seemed like a stuck-up bastard who thought himself more powerful than he really was, with empty threats. Apparently he was the one who had delivered the blow that caused her memory loss, but he didn't seem all that mighty. She considered the possibility that his hit had only been a lucky shot.

"God dammit, stop staring at me, seriously," he growled under his breath, causing her to quickly avert her eyes to the little flame of fire in front of her. He was definitely a talker, all right.

She decided to wait a while, and then attempt escape; sneak of while he's fast asleep. A little red flag waved in the back of her mind though, telling her that it probably wasn't a good idea. She promptly ignored it, and went over to thinking about the tad bit of information Hidan had shared. He said her name was Sakura. Sakura? Hm, she didn't quite know what to think about that name. Did she feel like a cherry blossom? No, no not really. But then she decided to be optimistic. At least it was better than _Hidan_.

* * *

Later, Sakura immensely regretted her escape plan. It hadn't even been a real plan; it had just been to sneak of when she was confident that he was sleeping. And she had found out that her body was still weak since the blow to the head. So now, as a result of her ignoring that one little red waving flag, she had been slammed front forward against a tree by a hand at her neck. She cringed inwardly at the pain, gritted her teeth and let out a low gasp.

"Were you so damn stupid that you thought I wouldn't notice you crawling off?" he asked, amusement prominent in his voice.

"It was worth a try," she rebuked, only to earn being slammed roughly against the tree again.

"Well heck, next time you decide 'it's worth a fucking try', remember that you'll get some body part cut off," he threatened. For some reason she highly doubted he was joking. He'd probably even enjoy it, judging by his voice.

Then before she could think of something to reply, she felt an arm snake its way round her waist, and she squealed, edging away from the arm. But Hidan just picked her up as if she weighed nothing, and hefted her under one arm as she desperately tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"Oh, for fuck sake, just stay still, seriously," he squeezed her tightly enough to hurt, and she stilled immediately, while he strode back to their original spot, sitting down against the tree. Though he didn't let go of Sakura, but instead her pinned against him with the arm still snaked round her waist.

He snorted as she once again tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp, but to no avail. "I'd like to see you sneaking off now," he laughed.

Sakura felt extremely uncomfortable in this position. She felt helpless, and there was no way for her to get comfortable without leaning into him. Which was definitely not going to happen. He might be adorable while asleep, but his cocky attitude had shattered her previous image of him. Now he was simply a very dangerous, hot, annoyingly rude bastard. So she kept as far distance between the two of them (about half an inch) as possible, refusing to give in to her tired limbs pleading to relax. And she stayed like that, strained, while Hidan apparently fell back into sleep, after about ten minutes. Until she couldn't fight her fatigue anymore, she reluctantly, stiffly, leaned back into the man.

She noted that Hidan was quite warm, and it was actually quite cozy to snuggle into him. But then she slapped herself mentally. If she kept letting such thoughts seep their way into her mind about him, she'd end up respecting him less, and would probably upset him by saying something unruly. And she was quite certain that she didn't want him to be upset. He seemed slightly reckless; who knew what he'd do?

* * *

When Sakura awoke for the second time leaning against the tree, she felt highly uncomfortable. Maybe it had to do with how cold it was in the early morning, or the way she was in a half-sitting-half-laying position. Probably some mixture of both, she assumed. She noticed rather quickly that both were due to Hidan not acting as her human pillow anymore behind her anymore. In the back of her mind she wondered how he'd managed to wriggle out from under her without waking her.

Actually, she thought as she peered around, where was he? Hidan was nowhere to be seen, and a small, mischievous smile spread across Sakura's lips. See, here was a chance at escaping. Again. But then she was hit by reality and her smile was quickly replaced with a frown. Of course there was no way she'd be able to run away now, and even if there was, it wouldn't be worth the risk of losing an arm or maybe a leg. He'd probably just gone off into the woods to urinate or something like that.

So Sakura stayed put, shifting to make herself more comfortable, wining and feeling sorry for herself for her misfortune and the hunger that was becoming more prominent by the minute, until her gaze fell upon an object on the other side of the fireplace. Checking to make sure Hidan wasn't back yet, she crawled quickly over to it, and curiously picked it up. It was a beige back-pack, convenient size for travelling, big enough to fit the most necessities, though still small enough to not be in the way. She opened it cautiously and peered inside. There she found weapon after weapon, all shiny and sharp, and Sakura had to swallow in apprehension.

The bag was obviously not Hidan's. One wouldn't wear something like it over his cloak, and it would probably be uncomfortable and clumsy to wear under it. Besides, the straps were too tight, it'd never fit it on him. So, in other words, it was probably Sakura's. What kind of life had she been living? She really hoped she hadn't been some kind of dumb brute like Hidan, but then again, the amount of weapons was a little too high for plain self-defense, and she could name all of them.

But if she were a talented ninja or something, her chances of making a getaway would heighten considerably. That is, if she managed to remember her so called talented ninja skills.

As she kept digging in her pack, finding some things that probably would come in handy later (like tampons, chapsticks, some spare clothing) and some other rather interesting bottles with unknown content, a sickening stench protruded the air around her. She wrinkled her nose, only to jump in surprise and guilt of being caught red-handed when she noticed the person leaning over her shoulder.

She quickly turned, knowing that it was Hidan, and saw that the source of the smell was the grotesquely deranged body of a small animal hanging over his shoulder. Balls of fluff stuck out here and there, being sticky with blood and the red liquid oozing down from it was soaking Hidan's cloak, but he didn't seem to care. Its species wasn't even recognizable. Sakura's eyes turned a big as saucers and she threw herself backward in an attempt to get away from the lump of grotesque as quickly as possible.

Hidan straightened and watched her impassively. "I brought us food," he simply said, answering her unasked question.

"I am so not going to eat that! What have you done to it?" Sakura screeched.

He sent the lump of meat hefted over his shoulder a quick glance. "I killed it," he quirked an eyebrow. "And I'll eat it myself if you don't want any."

"What!" Sakura exclaimed indignantly. "It's gruesome! I can't even see what kind of animal it was!"

He grinned. "It was one damned cute little bunny-rabbit, I believe."

"Outrageous," Sakura mumbled under her breath, "And disgusting." She glared at him. "You are a disturbing freak."

"Heck, bitch, I'm just unique," he chuckled, and threw the animal at Sakura. She scarcely avoided it. "Skin it. I'm seriously going to take a nap. You stink so fucking much that I couldn't get one shitty second of sleep. And don't even think of doing anything a dumbshit would do, like try to attack me in my sleep or run away again."

And then he proceeded to walk over to the sleeping-tree.

Sakura regarded the bloody lump with evident disgust. That bastard! Not only had he called her a bitch, but he had told her to skin the repulsive body of the poor animal. And how dare he say she stunk (though she literally couldn't remember the last time she'd seen a shower), when he didn't react the least to the dead animal's revolting stench. Now she was offended. Extremely. Offended.

If it was the overwhelming stench that had forced her mind to come to abrupt decisions, she didn't know, but before she knew it she had grabbed the two closest weapon's (two kunais), one in each hand, she jumped to a fighting position and flung the kunai in her left hand at him. She was surprised by how precise her aim was, and was dumbfounded as it sank right into his left shoulder.

She had expected him to be furious, to jump at her and strangle her or something even more painful, but he did nothing such. He merely stopped walking and regarded the kunai protruding him as if it were a mere fly. Then he yanked it out to momentarily observe the crimson liquid running across its length, before delightedly licking it off.

Sakura turned cold as the color drained from her face. This man was a complete lunatic! He didn't even seem to mind nor notice the blood oozing out of his wound! She edged backwards as he stalked towards her, and she was forced to come to a stop when her back collided with a tree. She held the remaining kunai with a shaking hand, not quite knowing what to do with it. When he came close she threw it at him in a last attempt, but he easily blocked it with her first thrown kunai.

Grinning menacingly he towered over her as he put one hand on each side of her head, effectively caging her in. "You've gotta be taught to show me respect, bitch. And I've got the perfect idea."

And with that said, before she knew what was happening, the sharp edge of the kunai penetrated the outer skin of her neck, and a low pained gasp found its way through her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut as she mentally prepared for the kunai to go deeper, further or any other pain. Only to open them again in shock as Hidan swiped his tongue slowly, gently across her wound and down to catch the few escaping drops of blood. The motion sent an awkward thrill down her spine, and she blushed involuntarily a deep shade of red. She stood frozen, not quite understanding what had just happened, her heart thrumming hard against her ribcage.

Then he took a few steps back, licked his lips as if enjoying the meal, and shoved the sleeve of his cloak up, and used the kunai to carve a circle with a triangle in it into his arm with skillful speed, without wincing at the obvious pain it caused him.

The little red flag reappeared in Sakura's mind, telling her that something was off, and that she should stop him. But before she could react in any way, his little engrave was complete, and after receiving a nasty smile she winced as a sudden overwhelming pain flushed through her left shoulder. Her knees gave way, and she let out a sharp cry.

"What did you do?" she sniffed. What was happening?

He crouched before her, craning his head slightly to be able to see her face. A wicked grin was spread over his features. "Well, I'll fucking show you." He gripped her hand, pulling it over to his wounded shoulder.

"Wha-?" she started, but was cut of by an extreme pain from her already throbbing shoulder as one of her finger prodded harshly against Hidan's own wound.

He had winced at the pain, though his evil grin widened and realization washed over her. He had cursed her into feeling all of his pain. Now she couldn't fight him, or defend herself if he tried anything, and she was suddenly completely hopeless. She was doomed, and they both knew it.

* * *

Yes, I am aware of the fact that Hidan's curse thing doesn't work that way in the series. But, you know, this is my fic and I get to decide everything. Moha. :)

Oh. And I'm not quite sure of what I think about how this chapter came out. Tell me what you think, kay'? Was it weird, or was it okay?

Oh, and as always, please, pretty please review. :D

Ps. Good thing Hidan is a fictional character; if he'd find out I called him adorable he'd probably torture me to death. Lol.


End file.
